Can't think of one so yeah
by Tears-Of-Blood333
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries so you'll just have to read and see what happens. It's not very long now but it will get longer if you review.


**Chapter 1**

**One day Akari and Yuri were walking downtown when, all of the sudden, Akari bumped into and knocked over Yuki. **

"**I'm so sorry Yuki," said Akari helping him up off the ground.**

"**No problem," he replied.**

**All of the sudden their eyes met for a second. Akari quickly let go of Yuki's hand and turned away.**

"**Sorry," she said again.**

"**Yeah, I caught you the first time," said Yuki kind of laughing to himself.**

**Akari blushed slightly and then said, "Well, we better be going. See you at school tomorrow."**

**Yuki watched as Yuri and Akari walked away.**

"**_Why am I thinking of her this way?" _he said as he watched them walk around the corner. _"She's so skinny and has a nice body. I wonder what she looks like in a bikini?"_**

**Yuki then noticed what he was thinking about and smacked himself in the head.**

**All of the sudden, Hikaru walked up and said, "Don't hit yourself too hard, or you might not remember how to play Go anymore."**

"**Shut up," said Yuki walking away.**

"**Where are you going?" asked Hikaru catching up with him.**

"**I think I might go to the Go salon and play a few games," he replied.**

"**Oh, ok. I'll come with because I want to play some games too," said Hikaru walking with him.**

"**Whatever," said Yuki.**

**A few minutes later they were at the Go salon. They walked in and they were the only customers there so they decided to play a game against each other.**

"**Ok, if I win, you pay me 1,000 yen, and if you win, I pay you 1,000 yen," said Yuki.**

"**Ok," said Hikaru.**

**They played their game, and it lasted about an hour because they played to the end. When the game was over, they counted their points, and Yuki had won by ten points.**

"**Looks like I win. Where's my 1,000 yen?" said Yuki extending his hand.**

"**Fine, here," said Hikaru handing him the money.**

"**Like I said, I never lose," said Yuki smirking.**

"**Did you cheat?" asked Hikaru.**

"**No, of course not," said Yuki putting the money in his pocket.**

"**Let's play another game, but this time let's do it to see who buys who a bowl of ramen," said Hikaru.**

"**Fine," said Yuki getting out the pieces. "I'm black again."**

"**Ok," said Hikaru.**

**They played their game, and it lasted about an hour and a half because they weren't moving as fast as before. They counted all the points, and Yuki won once again.**

"**I'll never beat you like I did that one day," said Hikaru as they walked to the restaurant to get Yuki his ramen.**

**They walked in and sat at an empty table. A waitress walked up and took their orders. Then she went to the kitchen and told the cook what they wanted.**

"**You see that boy with the blonde bangs that you just talked to?" asked another waitress to the waitress that took Hikaru and Yuki's orders.**

"**Yeah," she replied.**

"**That's Hikaru Shindo. The second year student in the Haze Go club," said the other waitress.**

"**Really?" she said with a surprised look on her face.**

"**Yeah. I hear he's even better then he used to be," said the other waitress.**

**They continued talking until the cook handed her their order.**

**She walked over to their table and said, "Are you Hikaru Shindo from Haze?"**

"**Yes," replied Hikaru.**

"**Well I'm Riiko, and who's your little friend, he's kinda cute?" she asked giving Yuki a shy little grin.**

"**That's Yuki," said Hikaru eating his ramen.**

"**Well, if you need anything call," she said walking off.**

"**Don't worry we won't need anything," said Yuki kind of harshly.**

**Meanwhile, in town, Akari and Yuri were still walking around and shopping.**

"**Where should we go next?" asked Akari looking around.**

"**I have a question," said Yuri stopping.**

"**What?" asked Akari stopping and turning to face her friend.**

"**I was wondering, do you like Yuki?" she asked.**

"**What?" said Akari shocked at what her friend said.**

"**Well, I was just wondering because the look you gave him earlier, and the way you acted when you helped him up," said Yuri.**

"**Oh. Well, he's cute and all, but I have my heart set on another boy," said Akari, an image of Hikaru suddenly popping into her head making her smile.**

"**Oh really? Who is it?" asked Yuri teasingly.**

"**I'm not telling you that," said Akari walking into a clothing store nearby.**

"**Ok, fine then, be that way," said Yuri following her.**

"**Ok I will," she said laughing.**

**Back at the restaurant, Hikaru and Yuki were leaving, and Riiko was waving all flirty like to Yuki. Yuki just rolled his eyes and kept walking.**

"**Hey, Yuki, do you like Akari?" asked Hikaru.**

"**What made you bring that up?'' asked Yuki stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.**

"**Well, I saw the way you acted when she bumped into you, and I also saw the way you watched her walk away," he replied.**

"**Ok, I might maybe a little bit," said Yuki looking down at the ground.**

"**Oh," said Hikaru a little depressed. **

"**_Now I bet she'll never like me if Yuki confesses to her that he likes her," _thought Hikaru starting to walk off.**

"**Hikaru, do you like Akari?" asked Yuki.**

**Hikaru blushed and said, "Yeah. I do like her."**

"**Oh really?" said Yuki jokingly.**

"**But you can't tell her," said Hikaru turning and facing his friend.**

"**Don't worry, I won't," he replied.**


End file.
